


Yielded

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Stockholm Syndrome, referenced Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, repost, your body for their safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Lucius Malfoy makes a bargain with Percy.  "Your body for your family's safety."  Percy agrees.  But is Percy really unwilling?





	Yielded

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU after the Dark Lord takes the Ministry. Lucius, not Pius, is made Minister. Percy/Lucius slash. Other details explained in story.**

Lucius smirked down at the man sprawled beside him, idly running his fingers through tousled red hair. Percy’s glasses lay on the table beside the expansive bed. His clothes, tangled with Lucius’s own, were scattered across the plush carpeted floor. Percy’s wand lay with Lucius’s wand, out of Percy’s reach but close enough for Lucius to grab. Lucius had forbidden the house elves from intruding unless they were called, even to clean up. Percy was still getting used to the creatures popping in and out, and Lucius didn’t want his pet disturbed.

He had yet to regret the Dark Lord’s agreement with Percy Weasley.

The Dark Lord was in his second year of reign over wizarding England. Lucius had been pleasantly surprised to find himself appointed as Minister of Magic after his Lord had come to power, but he had been even more pleased when his Lord had visited his office a few months ago.

“What do you think of your senior undersecretary, Lucius?” the Dark Lord asked. 

Lucius raised perfectly manicured eyebrows. “Percy Weasley? He’s the most efficient worker I’ve ever known, save for yourself and perhaps Severus. Despite the familial disapproval that I know he faces for willingly working for me, his loyalty to the Ministry and to me is beyond reproach. I’ve asked Antonin to start training him in dark magic, and Antonin has been impressed by his progress. Truthfully, my Lord, I sometimes have a hard time thinking of him as a Weasley.”

The Dark Lord’s eyes considered him shrewdly. “That’s high praise from you, Lucius. But tell me, what do you think of him as a man?”

Lucius’s grey eyes narrowed. “If you are asking for my appraisal of him as a potential bedmate, I can certainly concede that he is highly appealing.” Lucius idly twirled his wand in his hand. “He’s exotic and forbidden in his own way and a ripe fruit just begging to be plucked.” He eyed his Lord shrewdly. “Why do you ask?”

Those scarlet eyes danced dangerously. “It’s time that you received a little reward for your service to me. I know that you and your wife aren’t exactly bedmates. I’m aware that you are otherwise inclined.”

Lucius smiled with a flash of true affection. “Narcissa is a dear sister to me, but she’s definitely not my type. I’m pleased that she’s found what she deserves in Severus.”

The Dark Lord inclined his head. “Be that as it may, that leaves you alone. I do happen to know your taste in men, and I know that Percy Weasley is your type. Why do you not take him to bed?”

“He would indeed be a delightful reward. But if I may be so bold, are you interested in bringing young Mr. Weasley into our fold?” Lucius smirked as his Lord hissed in laughter.

“Ah, Lucius, you know me too well. That is exactly my goal. As for yours…”

Lucius rose. “My Lord, I shall be pleased to do exactly as you have ordered me.”

It was time for Lucius to speak to his senior undersecretary.

He had not offered outright. Percy was still far too wrapped up in morality to simply fall into bed with Lucius. But he knew that the man thought constantly of the safety of his family, however much said family didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. However, that didn’t keep Percy from trying to protect them in any way he could.

Working together with his Lord, Lucius arranged to offer Percy an agreement. The Dark Lord would declare the Weasley family, including future spouses and children, off limits for killing for however long Percy was willing to be Lucius’s bedmate.

“Their safety for your body, Percy,” Lucius said, smirking at the younger man. “Make your choice.”

Percy spent that night in Lucius’s bed and moved into Malfoy Manor the next day.

Shaking himself from his memories, Lucius’s smirk changed to a smile as he watched his lover shift restlessly against the silk sheets. Percy had proven to be an enthusiastic lover. Though he’d been inexperienced with men, Lucius had enjoyed teaching his new pet how to please him, and Percy had learned everything with the same deftness that Antonin had observed while teaching him dark magic. Lucius had expected reluctance or at least resignation from Percy due to his situation. Instead, he acted like a man suddenly freed from prison, and Lucius wondered if Percy had been searching for a way to give into his darkest desires while still keeping up the appearance of having the moral high ground.

Percy opened his eyes and smiled. Lucius smiled back. “Good morning, pet. Happy birthday.”

The younger man blushed prettily. “It is my birthday, isn’t it? I had forgotten.”

Lucius laughed. “I haven’t forgotten. You have been such a good pet lately that I think you ought to have a particularly nice birthday gift. Tell me, pretty thing, what would you like?”

Percy reached for Lucius’s left arm, and Lucius allowed it, watching him curiously. The younger man traced the Dark Mark with his fingertips, making Lucius shiver. 

Percy smirked. “I want one of my own.”

Lucius smirked back, imagining just how pleased his Lord would be when he brought Percy to the Revel that night.

“I think that can be arranged,” Lucius answered.

Lucius watched smugly as Percy bent to kiss his Dark Mark.


End file.
